


Petit-Picpus

by meianoite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meianoite/pseuds/meianoite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Art fill] Young Cosette being happy (and embarrassing some nuns) in Petit-Picpus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit-Picpus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/gifts).



> For the prompt: Cosette, fic or art, gen preferred, rated up to T. Specifically, convent shenanigans! We learn in the book that Petit-Picpus has some interesting going-ons. I'd love to see Cosette fitting in with her peers and taking all things in stride, before she was aware of or concerned with men who passed her garden or set their eyes on her in the Luxembourg. Convent OCs and the inclusion of Jean Valjean and Fauchelevent very much welcome, but I'd like the focus to be on Cosette first and foremost. Sneaking about the grounds with friends and leaving no stone or leaf unturned, asking the nuns blunt (though entirely innocent) questions, her study of music and needlework, the beautiful friends she later recalls in "The Rose Perceives..." in canon, etc! Cosette in the convent having fun in both learn and play, knowing that she is loved. Hoping for something lighthearted and sweet, with no archive warnings necessary and child-appropriate circumstances, since she was a child at this point in canon. I'd welcome either fic or art for this one!

Your prompts were a delight to work with, I hope you like this!


End file.
